


Go Love To Love

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: Roseali Week 2017 [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Roseali Week 2017, SO MUCH FLUFF, rosali, roseali, slightest bit of angst there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Wait for me, Rose told me, the widest smile ever playing on her face.It looked like I'd have to wait for a long time.





	

_Wait for me_ , Rose told me, the widest smile ever playing on her face.

It has been four months since Rose and I last parted after our visit to Sorey. We both knew it would take some time until we could meet again. The two weeks I spent chasing her across two countries and going on probably the most fulfilling adventure of my life were enough to create an immense backlog of requests I had to attend to as well as heaps of paperwork and the need to bring the ministers back in line. Rose joked that Hyland was „literally” ruled by me... or I took it as a joke, at first. If it only took two weeks for things to deteriorate like a region suddenly enveloped in malevolence, I can’t image she was far from the truth.

Still, my duties were my duties, and I made every effort to fulfill them as best I could.

In much the same way, Rose had _places_ to be and _things_ to do. Glaivend Basin needed more of her attention, and she also felt sources of malevolence coming from eastern parts of Rolance. Now that Hyland was free enough from the malevolence, Rose had to leave. It was alright - we both knew our meetings and team-ups would be rare.

Hearing absolutely no word from her or the Seraphim, however, was not something I expected. I could feel them, somewhere out there, like a miniscule presence unseen on the horizon... but worry still built up in me, day by day, and the possibility that I would not be able to say something I’ve realized worried me even more. I had no time to deal with such thoughts, though. I may have given myself a small break now, blinking the tiredness out of my eyes, to think about this. I stopped staring at the night’s sky from the window of my study and returned to my desk, where my work was waiting for me. Thoughts of Rose still lingered in my mind, but I had to concentrate on other things now.

As I continued reviewing the documents in front of me, I hoped I wouldn’t fall into sleep out of exhaustion like I did more often than not.

\----------------

It was total blackness until I felt my body being shaken. What confused me was how short the sensation lasted, as if it was from a dream. I remained immobile, not even sure if I was dreaming or awake, when someone - definitely someone - took me by my knees and neck and started carrying me. My eyes were heavy like stone boulders, but I was resolved to open them so I could find out what was happening. For such a basic action, it proved to be quite difficult in this state. I could only open them halfway to see a smiling Rose looking at me as if I was a treasure.

„Hmmm... Rose? Am I dreaming?” I murmured, shifting a bit in her arms. She snorted, obviously finding my remark funny for some reason.

„You might as well be... but no, this is very much real. It’s a good thing I came along when I did. I can’t imagine sleeping at that table is very comfortable.”

I blinked a few times, feeling more awake with each word she said.

„No, it’s not. Damn, and I even promised myself I’ll go to bed at a reasonable time and in a reasonable state. There’s just so much to do...”

„Alisha, you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t overwork yourself.” Rose seemed to think on that statement for a moment. „But you _really_ should take more time for yourself.”

„Says the person who didn’t even take the time to send me a note on how she was doing for the last four months.”

The usual snappy comeback didn’t arrive; instead, we arrived at my bedroom, with Rose unusually silent and a look on her face which spelled out, clear as if it was a bright noon instead of a moonless night, „I have something I want to say but I have no idea if I even can.” She laid me down on the bed with utmost care, took of her boots, sat beside me, and sighed.

„I am sorry for not saying a thing for so long.”

„You better be. Do you know how worried I was, honestly? Even just a sentence to notify me you were alright-” My voice rose, the anger I just realized I was ignoring for so long showing itself. Rose, however, put her hand up and cut me off.

„Yeah, I can imagine you’ve been worried and angry and whatnot... but, let me say what I want, no, need to say first. Not sure I’ll be able to say it as I want to anyway, but let me try, ok?”

The anger was not letting up, but I didn’t want it to ruin this opportunity. Even as sleepy as I was, the fact that Rose wanted to be clear and honest with me, the earnest pleading so obvious in her voice, I nodded for her to continue.

„Okay... the reason why there wasn’t a peep from me was... uhhhh, well... I was not sure about my answer... about you.”

Cold sweat went over me. „What do you mean?”

„I mean, like...” Rose flailed her arms, her frustration evident. „Since we met the first time, for real, on that bridge in Falkewin Hillside, there was something I felt for you even though I had no idea what it was. I brushed it off, thinking we weren’t going to meet again. You also had the most obvious crush ever on Sorey back then. Seriously.”

„Was it that obvious?” I really hoped it wasn’t.

Rose looked me dead in the eye.

„Girl... if it was any more obvious, Sorey would have actually noticed.”

„Oh my god.” I hid my face between my hands. „That’s so embarrassing.”

„Yeah, I’d bet. We need to get back on track, though.”

„Of course.”

Even though she was the one who suggested it, Rose still took her time before she said anything. „We did meet again, though. And, for all the, ahem, issues at the start of our adventure, it was the time of my life. And that look you gave me when you turned away from Sorey...”

Oh. I knew _very well_ what she was talking about now. Warmth spread through my body like a summer sun just shone over me. I took her hands and said:

„So, we were both fools then, weren’t we?”

„Huh?”

It was an impulse; my original intention was to confess my feelings in a similar manner. Instead, I kissed her surprisingly soft lips. It was as if we had already kissed before, like we practiced it; it was beautiful and perfect and so so right. I never wanted it to stop, not even if a Lord of Calamity appeared in my room suddenly.

Eventually, Rose broke away from me, the pale starlight framing her smiling face. It was a bit disappointing, but I supposed I couldn’t spend all of my time kissing the woman I fell in love with.

„Yes, we _definitely_ were fools. Good thing we came to out senses now.”

„I’m glad we did.”

„Great. I’m beat, though, and I’m sure you’re in no better condition.Can I sleep with you, my princess?” Oh god, the phrasing. My mind scrambled for an answer, but all that came out was a scandalized:

„Rose! Really?”

She laughed, the sound as sweet as honey.

„I didn’t mean like that! I’m actually super tired.” Her smile became devilish then. „Though I certainly wouldn’t mind it some other time...”

I gave her a light punch to the shoulder, as if I was offended by the idea while Rose was complaining that I couldn’t take a joke. I wanted it as much as Rose did; in fact, I wanted to do almost as many things with Rose as there were stars in the sky. For a start, though, this was enough.

When we both slipped into the nightgowns I provided(„Mind if I steal this from you, Alisha? It’s so comfy!”) and got into bed, all I could think of as I was drifting to sleep was how comforting it was, having Rose in my arms.  



End file.
